


Diet

by revabhipraya



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Conversations, Drama, F/M, Humor, Milkshakes
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Rin sensitif tingkat dewa, bukan PMS. / untuk Ambalan Koin Receh





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).
> 
> untuk Ambalan Koin Receh

* * *

.

.

.

Len menggeser segelas susu kocok coklat yang tadi ia pesan ke sampingnya. Di sana, duduklah seorang gadis yang wajahnya ia sembunyikan dalam lipatan tangan. Badannya yang kurus gadis itu bungkukkan, membuatnya seolah terlihat sedang tidur sambil bersandar ke meja.

"Minum." Setengah memerintah, Len menempelkan gelas tersebut ke lengan sang gadis.

"Um!" Marah, gadis itu makin menutupi wajahnya dari dunia.

Len memiringkan bibir, kesal sekaligus bingung. "Ini marah karena apa? Karena gak mau?"

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya sebentar lalu menjulurkan lidah. Setelahnya, ia menundukkan kepala pirangnya lagi.

Len menghela napas panjang, berusaha sabar menghadapi gadis ini. "Rin," panggilnya lembut. "Minum."

Gadis itu, yang rupanya adalah Rin, menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa mendongak.

"Ini _milkshake_ coklat, loooh."

Sekali lagi, Rin menggeleng.

"Terus maunya apa? _Milkshake_ jeruk? Mana ada."

Di luar dugaan Len, Rin kembali menggeleng. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang tidak bisa diajak berkompromi saat ini.

"Es krim juga gak mau?"

Rin mengangkat kepalanya lagi lalu menatap Len. "Gak mau, Len. Minta disembur banget, sih?"

Len mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Salah apalagi dia? Sejak tadi menawarkan makanan saja akhirnya dimuntahi amarah kekasih tersayang.

Akan tetapi, bukan Len namanya kalau menyerah akibat satu kalimat amarah.

"Hmm, beneran gak mau, nih? Gak akan nyesel emang? Padahal kamu juga tau ini _milkshake_ paling enak di kota. Terus kan, es krim jeruk yang kamu mau dari jaman kuda gigit batu itu cuma dijual di sini."

Rin menggembungkan pipi, tampak kesal dengan perkataan Len yang mulai 'menghasut' hawa nafsunya.

"Gimana?" Len menyunggingkan seulas senyum menggoda―frase ini tidak berkonotasi negatif―kepada Rin sambil menusukkan sikunya ke lengan atas Rin.

Sementara itu Rin yang lengannya disodok dengan tidak sopan oleh sang kekasih hanya menatap Len dengan mata yang disipitkan. Gadis itu seolah-olah mengancam Len untuk tidak lagi menawarkan makanan apapun kepadanya melalui tatapan menyeramkan itu.

Akan tetapi, Len mana peduli?

"Rin gak mau makan? Beneran?" tanya pemuda itu lagi, kali ini dengan wajah memelas ala _Puss in Boots_. "Nanti kalau Rin sakit kan, aku khawatir..."

Rin mendengus. "Gak mau makan pokoknya."

Rupanya kedua sejoli ini sama-sama keras kepala.

"Kalo minum gak mau juga?" tanya Len, masih ogah mengalah. Kembali ia sodorkan segelas susu kocok tadi. "Ini kan, minuman!"

Rin menatap susu kocok itu sebentar lalu mendecak. "Aku kan, lagi menghindari coklat!"

"Kalo gitu aku pesan yang stroberi, deh. Atau mau vanilla?"

Len tidak paham rupanya.

"Aku juga menghindari krim," ujar Rin lagi, emosinya kembali naik.

Len mengerucutkan bibir―membuatnya tampak mirip ikan cupang. "Apa nggak ada makanan yang nggak lagi kamu hindari?" tanyanya sambil kembali membuka buku menu. "Kalo kue tart gimana?"

Tubuh Rin spontan bergidik mendengar nama menu tersebut. "Gak mau."

" _Pancake_?"

"Itu juga nggak."

" _Rice bowl_?"

"Nasi? Astaga, Len―"

"Apa? Mau?" Len bertanya dengan wajah antusias sambil mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku menu ke mata Rin.

Akan tetapi, Rin menghela napas kecewa. "Nggak."

Len memiringkan bibir. "Kamu menghindari nasi juga?"

"Iya."

"Haduh, terus apa, dong..." Mulai lelah dan bingung maksimal, Len akhirnya hanya membolak-balikan halaman buku menu tanpa arah dan tujuan yang jelas.

"Kamu serius maksa aku makan, ya?" tanya Rin, sedikit melunak, sambil menyandarkan badannya ke sandaran kursi dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Kamu juga tahu aku gak mau kamu sakit," balas Len sambil mengangkat bahu. "Omonganku bukan bercanda kali ini."

"Tapi kamu juga tahu, 'kan?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Len." Rin menarik napas panjang, entah harus senang karena diperhatikan atau sebal karena dilupakan.

"Ya?"

"AKU KAN, LAGI DIET!"

_Ngok_.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Mhehehehehehe. /ran
> 
> Ini draft lama yang accidentally ketemu di HP xD semi-humor, agak receh, makanya kujadiin entri (/.\\) semoga terhibur!
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya~ xD


End file.
